College
by krisgoesrawr
Summary: How much would you think Keigo would change once someone he loved the most just suddenly disappeared? AU RP Based Story.


AN: This is a AU(Alternate Universe) Of KeigoxRiruka (Based off an RP). YAY FOR CRACK SHIPPINGS! :3

Nothing belongs to me (Via Characters), just the plot :'3

* * *

Keigo sighed and slammed a hand down on his alarm clock. He didn't want to get up. Nope. Not at all. He was to comfy in his bed. The warmth more welcoming than the cold air of the dorm room that he had moved into not to long ago. He had moved out of his parents apartment as soon as he graduated high school. He couldn't stand living there any more. The longer he stayed there, the more his parents were nagging him about the smallest things. From what he wore, to who he hung out with.

With a light groan, he pushed himself up and listened to the radio as a song so familiar to him came over the small speaker.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.._

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger._

The song brought back many memories to the forefront of his mind. He scowled darkly at it. He never wanted to relive those memories ever again. Fisting his hands up, he took a deep breath. Ever since she had gone missing, he was depressed and even stopped being his annoying self. He kept to himself more often and often snapped when someone pushed his buttons wrong.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

He closed his eyes tightly, forcing the tears that wanted to spill, back. He wasn't going to cry. No. He was stronger than that. He took a deep breath, glad that he wasn't sharing the room right now. Shaking his head slightly, he grabbed his clothes and towel and wanders into the bathroom once he turned the radio up louder.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Turning the water on in the bathroom, he lets out a deep sigh. He had changed a lot in the past year, he realized. Looking at himself in the mirror, he huffed slightly. His brown eyes hard gotten darker and his skin was a little more tanner. His hair was shorter as well, it barely brushing against his ears now. His had built some muscle over the year he had worked with Sado in the construction site. Once college started, he had quit so he can focus his attention on his schooling.

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting til' the wars won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

His hands fisted again as he narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He seen something that he missed before the mirror fogged over with the steam of the shower. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and undressed before slipping into the water. He quickly got done what he had to do in the shower before getting out.

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

He lets out a bitter laugh as he gets out of the shower, listening to the end of the song. The thought crossed his mind to think that she was there, at the same college. He stopped in his track, thinking about it with a slight frown. She couldn't… Could she? He scowled and shook that thought from his head as he dried off.

Once dressed in a blue button down shirt and blue jeans, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the main part of the campus. Passing people he knew from high school, he gave him a small wave as he weaved his way through the large crowd of people.

**First Class: History.**

He climbed the stairs to the floor that the room was in and walked in, glancing around to see any familiar faces that might be in there. When he saw that he didn't, he took a seat in the back row and as far away from everyone.

And So the school year begins.


End file.
